A Heart in Shadows
by Nocturngirl
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka wants nothing to do with her former senpai Kyouya Ootori. When the two are forced to work together will Haruhi discover a heart behind the shadow? Will the Shadow King find anything more important to him than the Ootori Group?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran.

* * *

"Kuso!"

Fujioka Haruhi heard the oath muttered from behind her. "Ohayo to you too." She replied cheerfully.

"Why do mornings have to be so early?" Mei groaned as she dropped in a seat at the counter.

"Why do your nights have to be so late?" Haruhi countered as she poured her roommate a cup of coffee. She slid the aromatic blend under Mei's nose to help her wake up. "And why are you up before noon anyway?"

"It's the last week. I have just a few days left to make the finishing touches on my line." Mei mumbled almost incoherently as she began to sip her drink. After a few minutes of silence the caffeine was beginning to take its effect. "You look nice." She said eyebrow raised as she eyed Haruhi over her cup.

"Don't hold back your surprise." Haruhi muttered.

"No, seriously. Where are you going? Oh, do you have a lunch date or something? Is it that cute lawyer guy you were talking to at that party?" Mei asked perking up immediately.

"No. I have my first day assisting the Ootori group on some new project."

"What??" Mei was fully awake now.

"I think it will only be for today. I'm just filling in because Takahasi-san is out with-"

"You have to change." Mei said getting to her feet.

"What?"

"Come on. I have to find you something to wear."

"You just said I looked nice."

"That was before I knew where you were going."

"Mei-chan, it's fine. This is my nicest suit."

"I won't begin to tell you how disappointed I am by that news. But, this is not some save Mt. Fuji, granola eating, my cause is more important than my appearance kind of company, Haruhi. This is the Ootori Group. You HAVE to look your best."

"I do look my best."

"Well, your best is not good enough."

"Mei!" Haruhi screamed as her roommate dragged her away from the kitchen.

Fujioka Haruhi ran, as best she could in three-inch heels, to the building entrance. The Ootori Group's head office was as large and imposing as she expected it to be. As soon as she stepped through the walls all the warmth from the sun seemed to drain from her. The lobby looked like the cross between the sterility of a hospital, which Haruhi supposed made sense, and the magnificence of an expensive hotel, which she supposed also made sense. She crossed the lobby to the receptionist.

"Ohayo goziamasu, may I help you?" The pretty girl behind the desk asked.

"Um, yes I'm Fujioka Haruhi, I'm just not sure where to go." She laughed nervously.

The receptionist didn't laugh. Haruhi stood as the girl typed away on the computer screen as if she was writing a novel.

"Fujioka?"

"Hai."

Type, type, type. Type, type, type.

"Haruhi?"

"Hai." Haruhi said forcing a smile.

Type, type, type. Type, type, type.

"Oh, yes." She said as if Haruhi had just spilled red wine on her silk blouse. "It is 8:03. You were supposed to meet with Ootori-sama at 8am?"

"Hai." Perhaps, if you hadn't wasted five minutes of my time I wouldn't be three minutes late, Haruhi thought. She could tell that those three minutes would affect Ootori-sama's opinion of her. She really had planned on being fifteen minutes early but Mei's makeover had completely disrupted her careful allotment of time. She would've abandoned Mei but with her outfit discarded and her face half painted in makeup she had no choice. She also had to fight Mei all the way who seemed to forget that she was a lawyer and not a model dressing up as a lawyer.

The receptionist called for an escort and a man dressed in a black suit and black sunglasses appeared before Haruhi. She was not certain where he came from for it was as if he appeared out of thin air.

"Please follow me Fujioka-san." Without awaiting her reply, he turned around and began walking to the elevator.

Great, Haruhi thought as she followed the black clad man. Now, Ootori-sama was going to start with a poor impression of her. As much as she did not desire to work for the capitalist company she knew their influence was too far reaching for her to risk their disapproval. She should never have let Mei talk her into all of this nonsense. All it did was throw her schedule off and make her late—for her first day. She was certain that the old widower Ootori-sama could care less what she looked like. And, what did it matter since this was only supposed to be for the one day until Takahasi-san returned.

They arrived at the executive offices and Haruhi was led down the grand hall. Finally, turning down another hallway they reached a large set of oak doors. Haruhi, took a deep breath as she stood before the double doors. She had only met Ootori-sama at Tamaki's and Kyouya's graduation parties from Ouran. They did not have much conversation, and actually he seemed pretty uninterested in her.

The black-clad man knocked briefly before throwing open the double doors. Obviously, he was knocking as a courtesy and Ootori-sama was expecting her. Well of course he is expecting you, she scolded herself.

She stepped through the doors to see several people gathered around the large mahogany desk.

"Ootori-sama, Fujioka-san from Ishikawa Law Partners is here."

Haruhi bowed respectably. "I apologize for my tardiness Ootori-sama." She said her body still bowed before him. She began to raise her body when her eyes finally fell on Ootori-sama.

"K-Kyouya-senpai!" She said jerking to a standing position.

"Haruhi?!!" Ootori Kyouya sprang to his feet stunned as he looked at his former kohai. His typically unemotional mask slipped and he stared at Haruhi in wonder. He had not seen the younger woman in years. Kyouya had expected Haruhi to run to greet him excitedly as she normally did. But, the young lawyer stood rooted in her position, her eyes cold. Her wide-eyed expression of surprise and delight at seeing an old acquaintance again had immediately disappeared and Kyouya felt…annoyed. Was Haruhi disappointed in seeing him again? More than that she looked displeased. When, he saw her expression of discontent Kyouya's instincts kicked in. Annoyed at his imprudent response, he once again slipped behind his stoic mask and his reputation as a tyrant.

"I demand punctuality Fujioka-san. It is now 8:06 and my time is valuable." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up with his index finger.

_Hello Haruhi how are you? _

_Oh, I am fine Kyouya-senpai how are you? _

_I am fine. It is so good to see you after so long Haruhi. _

_You as well senpai. _

No, Haruhi received none of those things. Instead she received Kyouya's legendary icy glare. Haruhi gritted her teeth and smiled realizing that she would be making that expression quite often today. "Please, accept my humblest apologies." She said bowing again.

"Well, we shall have to decide how this debt is to be repaid." He said retaking his seat and returning his eyes to the papers before him. "You are all dismissed."

Everyone immediately began making their way out of the room. No one wanted to be around Ootori Kyouya when he was in a bad mood. And, a person devaluing his time—for that's what he considered tardiness—was a catalyst for a bad mood.

Haruhi stood still for a few moments not knowing what to do. Well, since Kyouya had dismissed everyone she supposed she was included. Perhaps, his secretary would be the one directing her as to what her assignment would be today.

"Not you Fujioka-san." Kyouya said without looking up at her.

Haruhi stood facing the door as it began to close. The woman before her gave her a sympathetic look before quickly closing the door. Haruhi turned around and made her way back toward her bespectacled former senpai.

Kyouya still did not look up from his work and Haruhi stood trying do decide if she should take a seat or keep standing. Since he made no attempts to offer her a seat she settled for the latter. Her eyes surreptitiously observed her former senpai.

Ootori Kyouya was impeccably dressed as always. He wore a dark gray suit and a shirt and tie that looked as though they had been lined with a ruler. His glasses sat low on his nose. He stared at his work with such intensity that Haruhi wondered what this important undisclosed project was. Finally, and partly due to her three inch heels, she let out a sigh.

"Is my disregard bothering you Fujioka-san?" Kyouya asked, his raised eyebrow threatening her to actually reply. "Perhaps, now you know how it feels to have your time wasted."

Haruhi choose to remain silent. _It is only for one day. It is only for one day._ Closing her eyes, she repeated that mantra in her head. She was so focused on her mantra that she did not notice Kyouya rise and move to her.

"Oh," She said stepping back as she opened her eyes to find Kyoya standing before her.

"Am I to be subjected to your daydreaming as well Fujioka-san? Is this normally how you behave when you are working?" He asked.

"With, respect Kyouya-senp—um Ootori-sama—but you have not given me any work to do." She said smiling.

"I had work ready for you at 8 am, work that I had to reassign due to your tardiness." Kyouya began before reaching to his desk and grabbing a stack of papers. "These are drafts of letters for the various commissions regarding the new project on which I am working. Why don't you peruse these documents to make certain there are no mistakes."

Haruhi noted his tone. Ootori Kyouya make a mistake? The very idea was laughable, ridiculous, impossible and it was obvious that Ootori Kyouya more that anyone believed that. Haruhi was getting annoyed by this point. This is not what she went to school for seven years to do. "Um…"

"Hai."

"Isn't this something your secretary should be doing?"

"My secretary is currently occupied with another project. Since I have already begun your work and I detest changing focus in the middle of a project I had to find something else to occupy your time. Do you plan on continuing to waste my time with these inane questions or do you plan to begin working? It is now 8:11." Kyouya answered.

Haruhi's hands were shaking. She was no longer annoyed. She was pissed. Was he going to harp on the fact that she was six minutes late for the rest of her life. She silently took the papers from the stoic Ootori before her and made her way to the sofa.

Ootori Kyouya's eyes were glued to the pages before him. It would've taken him much less time to finish his work if he were able to maintain his focus. He had never had trouble focusing before, even with the Host Club's raucousness going on around him, so why now. His eyes rose imperceptibly to observe his lawyer for today, Fujioka Haruhi. She wore a stylishly fitted gray suit with a skirt that was quite possibly too short. It accentuated her legs, which were crossed and had that tantalizingly perfect curve due to her heels. Haruhi certainly had grown up. Well that is a brilliant assessment Kyouya scolded himself. He had not seen Haruhi at all in almost five years and had not had much contact with her for the four years prior. Though, they both went to Ouran University their scholarly pursuits placed them in different departments. Their connection essentially ended after his departure from the Host Club, though he did see her occasionally through Tamaki. Kyouya frowned as Haruhi's eyes rose and accidentally met with his. He immediately returned his gaze to his work.

Haruhi cautiously looked up to regard her former senpai. She had thought that he was looking at her but he was so focused in his work that she must have been imagining it. Kyouya seemed so engrossed in his work that Haruhi wondered what on earth was the project that was demanding so much of his attention. It must involve a lot of money, Haruhi thought wryly. After all, she knew Kyouya would not expend energy or mental power on anything that did not have any merits. She wanted to ask him out of sheer curiosity and a desire to break the silence. But, she remembered Kyouya liked working in silence. Then again so did she. It was not the silence that was bothering her but Haruhi did not know what was. Perhaps it was not _the_ silence as much as it was _his_ silence. Of course all she had gotten from Kyouya for these past years was silence. Why should now be any different? They were only forced to work together all day. There was no reason they had to be friends. She sighed and continued to peruse the documents until her eyes stumbled upon the secret of the secret project.

An Onsen? That's what this was all about? Ootori Kyouya was building an Onsen?!! The way he behaved one would think that he had discovered the cure for cancer, Haruhi fumed. She was annoyed that she was pulled from the Mt. Fuji project, an initiative that would actually positively affect the community, to work on nothing more important than the Ootori Group's new hotel. Grumbling internally, Haruhi returned to her word deciding that she did not want to break the silence after all. And she didn't want to be friends. It only took a few minutes later for her to be forced to break her word.

"Um, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi began.

"Hai." Kyouya suddenly looked up from his work. His eyes were tired and his body looked worn. He looked like he not been getting much sleep lately.

Haruhi almost felt sorry for him until she remembered that he was the warden of the suffocating prison she had been in all day. And, for a freaking Onsen! And he didn't care about her so why should she care about him.

"I think I found something." Haruhi said.

"What do you mean you 'think you found something'?" His expression turned cold and skeptical.

Obviously Kyouya had given her what he had considered a waste of her time. He was probably just surprised that anyone would find anything wrong with his work. Kyouya was so meticulous that everything he did was usually unassailable. Haruhi had to physically will her eyes not to roll at his arrogance. She rose and crossed the room toward his desk.

"Um, it's just that you talk about the hot springs in Kinosaki which is in the Hyogo Prefecture in the Kansai-"

"I know where it is."

"Well, all the information here seems to talk about Okinawa."

"What?" Kyouya said tight lipped.

Haruhi walked closer to him, too self-satisfied to prevent the sway of her hips due to her heels. She placed the document before him. Kyouya's eyes began perusing it immediately. She leaned over to point out the error and make it easier for him.

"I see it." He said before she had a chance to extend her hand fully.

She withdrew her hand and stood patiently hoping that she did not have too smug a look on her face. She supposed it would not do for him to know that she took a perverse delight in illuminating his imperfection. Ootori Kyouya imperfect, never!

Kyouya just mumbled something about fixing it and Haruhi made her way back to her seat. It was the last time he spoke to her.

Their entire day was spent in silence. Haruhi did not even take a break for lunch, as Kyouya did not. She knew if she dared try she would just be reminded of her debt. He certainly liked to have the upper hand in a situation, she thought bitterly. For some people it would be refreshing to see that their character was constant but with Kyouya it was a little… frightening.

Haruhi was surprised, when she arrived home, to find a message from her firm stating that she was to return to the Ootori Group the next day as per their request. She silently cursed her luck. Why on earth would Kyouya ask her to come back? He seemed so displeased to have her there in the first place. She thought he would be just as relieved to have their day and their connection over as she was. And when exactly did Kyouya have the opportunity to call her firm to 'request her presence' in the first place? She did not remember him making any calls. But, Kyouya always had a strange way of getting what he wanted accomplished. Whether it was influencing Tamaki to choose a particular theme for the Host Club—in true Shadow King form—or running the Ootori Group—which it appeared he was just a footstep away from doing—Ootori Kyouya got what he wanted. What Haruhi couldn't understand was why he wanted her?

The next day Haruhi arrived ten minutes early. She did not allow Mei to change her outfit and do all the torturous cosmetic applications that she had planned, not matter what the designer speculated about Kyouya's reasons for requesting her return. She was not going to get a promotion or be hired by the Ootori Group for finding one mistake. Haruhi determined that would be on time and she would be comfortable. And, she did not want to impress Kyouya so all of Mei's prodding did nothing to convince her to put in the extra effort. She wore a white ruffled top with a knee-length pencil skirt, as living with a fashion designer had made even Fujioka Haruhi more inclined to be fashionable. It was only that her outfit was more simple. And she did not wear makeup like she normally didn't, just a touch of gloss and mascara. She did not look bad, she just reverted to her usual representation. As, a result her hair was pulled back in its customary bun. Haruhi liked her bun. She already was so small and delicate looking she found that people, men especially, didn't always take her seriously. Her bun gave her that no nonsense kind of look. She was not one of those females who used her wiles and sex appeal to get her way. She probably wouldn't know what to do even if she wanted to.

When Haruhi arrived at the Oorori Group, Kyouya was already there. She suspected as much so she was not surprised. He did not mention anything about her punctuality because that might be construed as a compliment and Haruhi knew that Kyouya didn't give compliments. The only thing that Haruhi noticed was that Kyouya took a few moments to observe her. His eyes roved her body from her bun to her more sensible shoes before returning to the papers before him. Without any politeness of greeting he handed over the documents what he needed her to proof for that day. Haruhi silently fumed. She took the work and headed over to the sofa to begin her tedious task.

Their second day was passing much like the first though with even less conversation. Haruhi had brought a bento with her. When she had arrived home the day before she was close to passing out from starvation. That was not going to happen to her again. Ootori Kyoya may be able to survive solely on ambition and indifference but Fujioka Haruhi needed nutritional sustenance. She noticed Kyouya's eyes flicker to her as she opened her bento. As much as she did not wish to converse or be in the same room with her former senpai Haruhi did not have it in her to be rude.

"Um, Kyouya-senpai did you bring your lunch?"

"I do not have lunch." He answered, not taking his eyes from his work.

"Well, I am sure I have enough if you wish to share mine." She offered.

Kyouya sighed, not deigning to look at her. "When I said I do not have lunch I meant I do not eat lunch. If the desire does strike me I shall have no need to pilfer your commoner food."

"That's it!" Haruhi had expected Kyouya to refuse her if only out of not showing weakness. But, something about the way he choose to refuse her set her blood to boil. He was the most arrogant, egotistical, condescending man she had ever known. "You know what Kyouya-senpai, I am tired and hungry and my head hurts from reading these documents all morning and the last thing I need right now is your insults and your disapproval."

"My disapproval?" Kyouya said finally raising his eyes to regard her. "All you have done since you've gotten here is show me how displeased you are to be working for me."

"Well, excuse me for not being thrilled to be your personal proofreader." Haruhi said rising to her feet.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Haruhi began to walk toward his desk. "It means that I did not go to school for seven years to become a secretary. You are insulting my intelligence and all the hard work I had to do to get to where I am by giving me such menial tasks. I became a lawyer to help people and change the world for the better not to make some already wealthy company even wealthier. And, I may be a commoner but that does not make you better than me. I don't know what I ever did to you to warrant such disregard from you but just because you grew up privileged that does not give you the right to look at me with such disdain. Do you know how hard I worked to get here? I had to be perfect just to get into Ouran in the first place. But, you are an Ootori, you wouldn't understand what it is like to-"

"How hard you worked?" Kyouya roared as he rose to his feet, his aura almost visible in the room. He leaned forward placing his hands on his desk. "Do you have any idea how hard I have worked, Haruhi? I may be an Ootori but I am the third Ootori. You were allowed to aspire for more and work to achieve it. My entire life I have been taught that no matter what I did or how hard I tried I would never attain my goal of succeeding the Ootori group. You talk about being perfect then you were lucky. My brothers were already perfect. If I wanted my father's consideration, being perfect was not good enough. I had to be more than perfect. Do you know what it is to know that you have to be more than perfect, Haruhi? There isn't even a word for that."

Not intimidated by the ominous aura circling the angry Ootori, Haruhi stepped forward leaning over his desk toward him as he did to her. "But, you are accomplishing your goal, aren't you? Just like I knew you would. Everyone could see how exceptional you were even in school. You are one of the most brilliant people I've ever known. And what are you doing with all of your extraordinary abilities, Kyouya-senpai? Instead of doing something that could actually be a benefit or help people you are building another resort for the Aristocracy to gather and exclude themselves from us pathetic commoners. Well, congratulations! You should be very proud." She yelled.

Kyouya's expression changed and for a fleeting moment he looked as if Haruhi had just stabbed him with a hot poker. His expression soon darkened and his voice was low and detached when he spoke.

"It has been years since our acquaintance Fujioka-san. Perhaps we should concede that we do not know each other as we think we do." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and retook his seat.

Haruhi stood stunned then silently made her way back to the sofa. She didn't understand why she had gotten so angry. Had Kyouya really done anything that she did not expect him to? No. He rejected her commoner food. Did that warrant an outburst like she had? She was certain it did not. But, Haruhi could not understand why the stoic aristocrat's disregard infuriated her the way it did. It was Kyouya. It was what he always did. His condescending voice and look of disinterest were things she was accustomed to by now. What Haruhi was not accustomed to was that offended or possibly hurt look Kyouya had shown for just a moment. It was so quick that Haruhi wasn't sure if she had read it correctly. It took nothing more than his shadowed expression that followed to convince her that it was true. But, what on earth could she have said to hurt Kyouya's feelings. She wasn't entirely convinced that Kyouya actually had feelings. Besides, everything she had said was true wasn't it? Kyouya never had any problems using whatever means necessary for capital gain and he was unapologetic about it. She was certain that her comments could not have offended him. But, if not that then what? Haruhi sat down and put away her bento. She no longer had any appetite.

* * *

"She is the most frustrating, infuriating, self-righteous woman I have ever known." Kyouya argued.

"Who?" Shigo Fayumi asked, as put on her shoes.

"Haruhi! I mean, Fujioka-san." Kyouya said.

"But, I thought you were friends."

"Well, apparently not." Kyouya said crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you ready? I would really like to get this over with. You know how I hate making these public appearances."

"You are representing the Ootori Group. You have to attend."

"I know." Kyouya sighed leaning against the wall. "I just think it is a waste of my time. I have so much work to do."

"It is alright to take a break every now and then." Fayumi said before turning to face her younger brother. "And though I appreciate the opportunity to wear a pretty dress and go to a party, if you keep going to these events with your sister people may begin to talk. It is alright for you to take someone else, you know."

"What do you mean someone else?"

"I mean a woman Kyouya."

"I have no time for women." Kyouya answered disinterestedly. "I thought you would be eager to go to this kind of nonsense."

"I am." Fayumi answered. "And, socializing with your peers is not nonsense. It is a perfectly healthy and acceptable use of one's time. I am only saying that perhaps you should try to take a break now and then and spend some of that time with some nice girls of our acquaintance."

"I am not acquainted with any nice girls." Kyouya said quickly.

"Kyouya!"

"Fayumi-nee-san. I have no desire to spend my evening trying to entertain some insipid heiress."

"When have you been ever known to entertain anyone Kyouya-kun?"

Kyouya almost cracked a smile at his sister's jab.

"More importantly when was the last time you went on a date?" Fayumi continued pressing him.

"I go on dates." Kyouya muttered pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"When?"

"I went on a date… last month."

"Taking out the daughter of the owner of a company you are trying to do business with is not the same as a date. A date is where you spend time with someone simply because you enjoy _their_ company…not their father's." Fayumi quipped.

"Are you ready?" Kyouya asked again. So he didn't go on dates. What was the big deal? He didn't have time for dates, or women, or all the headache those two entailed. He was close, but he had not technically accomplished his goal of succeeding the Ootori Group. This resort that he was working on was going to be the final stone in what he had been building. It would show his father that not only could he handle the Ootori Group's original Hospital related ventures but he also had to foresight to take them to the future.

"Just clasp my necklace for me and I will be ready to go." Fayumi said.

Kyouya crossed the room and stood behind his sister. As he clasped the necklace around her neck Fayumi captured his hand in hers.

"I just want you to be happy Kyou-kun." Fayumi began. She looked at him through the reflection of the mirror. "I know why this resort is so very important to you. I know why you work so hard on it. But, I just don't want you to be so absorbed in work that you forget to live. She wouldn't want that." She turned around to meet his eyes as she said the last sentence.

Kyouya didn't respond but to tell his sister that he would wait for her downstairs.

* * *

Haruhi was running through her apartment trying to get dressed. Tonight was the debut of Mei's fashion line. Mei had prepared an outfit for her from the _Mei_ _Oui_ original dress, to the shoes and accessories. Sometimes, it didn't suck to live with a fashion designer, Haruhi supposed. The dress had a halter back top that resembled a tuxedo shirt. It even had a black bow tie at the neck. The skirt however was made of large, puffy layers of silver chiffon. The two contrasting pieces were pulled together with a black cummerbund style belt with a swarovski crystal buckle. It was a piece that didn't make it into the runway show because there were already enough dresses. Mei thought that Haruhi wearing it was her secret way of still getting it shown.

Haruhi admired herself in the mirror. No, living with a fashion designer didn't suck, she decided.

The sound of the buzzer alerted her that her taxi was here and Haruhi made her way downstairs. She arrived at the venue for the House of Hitachiin fashion shows. Mei's label was under her mentor, Hitachiin Yazuha's, fashion house. Haruhi looked around nervously at all the high profile attendees and celebrities.

"Konbanwa, may I help you." The elegant man stood before her, clipboard in hand.

"Hai, Fujioka Haruhi."

He perused his list for her name and his eyebrow raised, indicating he had found it. "This way please."

Haruhi followed her escort up the aisle, and further up the aisle, and even further up the aisle until they reached the front row.

"Um, excuse me?" She called uncertainly. He obviously forgot that she was following him or he had indicated where her seat was and she had missed it. "Where am I sitting?"

"You are seated here with the other VIP's Fujioka-sama."

"Um, really." Haruhi tried to maintain a cool expression. She shouldn't feel so elated; after all she had spent enough time with her Host Club to receive the royal treatment before. But with all eyes upon her as she had walked down the aisle to the exclusive section she began to feel elated by the experience. Oh, it really didn't suck to be roomies with the designer. This might actually be fun, she thought.

"Ootori-sama," her escort began looking behind her. "Please excuse the wait your seats are ready."

Haruhi turned around to find herself face to face with Ootori Kyouya and his dispassionate glare. She wasn't certain if he was displeased in being here or in seeing her. She had a feeling it was both and that feeling was certainly mutual. He sighed as he realized they would be sitting beside each other. Haruhi just dropped her head in despair.

This sucks!

* * *

Hope you like so far. Just started toying with this cuz I really love Kyouya now. Let me know what you think and if anyone wants me to continue writing. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Of course I want to think you guys who reviewed so here goes: **tervas19, Cactus2008 **(this should answer some of those questions but def not all, hehe) **ABystander **(Not annoying, but I still couldn't find Oorori) **Draycos **(thanks, i like the arguments they're fun, lol) **Scherherazade **(Good timing huh) **silver starlight serpant, XOiHeartMiloOX, TheEvilMuffinToaster **(Mwahahaa!) **hanna-chan, **and** ice-cream-life. **_

_General apology for **Fayumi, **I swear I looked it up and I still spelled it wrong. Don't worry it has been fixed and thanks for the heads up._

Oh, and I still don't own Ouran.

* * *

Kyouya sat between Haruhi and Fuyumi with his back straight and his head facing forward, while Fuyumi was busy waving and sending silent greetings to friends of hers and other socialites sitting in the audience. Kyouya looked at his former kohai in his periphery. Her hair fell in curls below her shoulders and brushed against her bare back. She certainly looked different than she did at the office. He sighed. Haruhi seemed to be doing the same thing he was doing, praying for this night to be over.

"Fujioka-san, ne?" Fuyumi said leaning forward.

"Hai." Haruhi said quickly, started by the sudden notice.

"You probably don't remember me-"

"Oh, no I do." Haruhi blushed after interrupting her. "You are Kyouya-senpai-um-Ootori-sama's onee-san."

"Ootori-sama?" Fuyumi said laughing. "Do you have all your former schoolmates call you that Kyou-kun?"

"I do not recall ever requiring that of Fujioka-san." Kyouya said tightlipped, as he adjusted his glasses. The last thing he wanted right now was to be subjected to Fuyumi's teasing, especially in front of Haruhi.

"So Fujioka-san do you often attend these kind of events?" Fuyumi asked.

"Call me Haruhi, please."

"Gomen, Haruhi-san but you must call me Fuyumi then."

"Hai, arrigato Fuyumi-san. But, no I do not come to these things often. I always feel so uncomfortable. It seems like such a waste of time really. I'd much rather be doing something constructive than attend something like this." Haruhi answered, she blushed again realizing that she might've said too much. She didn't want to sound like she was insulting Fuyumi for choosing to be here.

"You sound just like Kyouya." Fuyumi said smiling.

Kyouya just threw his sister an icy glare but could not control his tongue. "If you dislike such events so much Fujioka-san, I am surprised to see you here at all. I know how easily you reject anything you deem beneath your value."

"I could say the same for you Ootori-sama, but I am here to show my support for Mei-chan." Haruhi answered finally looking at him. "Whether I dislike these events or not is not important. Mei is my friend so of course I would be here to show her my respect for something that she has worked so hard to accomplish. But, I you would not understand that."

"You seem to think that you own the capital for what I do and do not understand, Haruhi." Kyouya hissed, loosing control of his stoic demeanor once again.

"Konbanwa," A voice said over the speaker as the house lights dimmed. "Welcome to Tokyo Fashion Week's debut of the House of Hitachiin's Spring collection."

Kyouya and Haruhi just sat glaring at each other for a moment before turning forward in their seats again while Fuyumi watched the interaction with the feeling that this was going to be a much more interesting night than she had originally thought.

* * *

Haruhi stood with Kyouya and Fuyumi at the Hitachiin's after party, being completely ignored by the former. This night was turning out to be much worse than she had ever imagined. When Haruhi realized that Kyouya was sitting beside her she thought that was as bad as it could get, though Fuyumi was nice enough. But, after the show ended and Fuyumi asked if she was attending the party Haruhi soon realized that her torment was just beginning. Fuyumi had decided she would make sure that she kept Haruhi company at the party. Since Kyouya simply maintained his cold demeanor, Haruhi was determined to take advantage of the first opportunity for escape.

"Excuse me Fuyumi-san." Haruhi said seeing that Fuyumi was distracted by her friends. She needed to get away, and her feet were killing her in her heels. She took a glass of champagne from one of the waiters on her way to sit. A group of women who could only be models walked by her and Haruhi finished her glass, after suddenly feeling very inadequate.

* * *

"Must we be here?" Kyouya complained.

"Why Kyouya-kun I thought you would be happy to reconnect with your old schoolmates." Fuyumi said smiling as she glanced over to where Haruhi sat.

"Yes, I am sure that is exactly what you were thinking." Kyouya grumbled following her sightline.

* * *

"You look like you could use more champagne."

Haruhi looked up surprised to see the glass of champagne and the handsome man holding it.

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't normally come to these kinds of things do you?" The handsome stranger asked handing her the champagne flute.

"Can you tell?"

"Only because I have never seen you before. Trust me, I would have remembered." He said smiling, as he sat beside her. "Ikeda Hayate but call me Haya, everyone else does. And your name."

"Gomen, Fujioka Har-"

"Ikeda-san,"

Haruhi and Hayate looked up to see Kyouya standing before them, also with two glasses of champagne.

"Ootori-san? I am surprised to see you at an event like this." Hayate said.

"I am not surprised to see you." Kyouya answered. "I know how much you enjoy…networking."

"Hai, I do." Hayate said with a wink. "Now if you don't mind Ootori-sa-"

"I think I just saw your mother Ikeda-san. I understand if you want to pay your respects to her. You do not have to worry about Fujioka-san taking offense to your absence."

"Oh… you…?" Hayate just looked from Kyouya to Haruhi and back again. He smiled before taking Haruhi's hand and kissing it. "Gomen, Fujioka-san. I hope we shall have another opportunity to get acquainted." He said with a smile and nodded his head to Kyouya, before departing.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked, bringing her drink to her lips.

Kyouya plucked the glass of champagne from Haruhi's hand and replaced it with one of his.

"What was that?" She asked, now looking at her new glass of champagne.

"You should be more selective about who you talk to." Kyouya said sitting down beside her but looking away.

"What do you mean? Haya-san was being nice."

"Haya-san?" Kyouya said. "Right, I'm certain that was his intention: to be _nice_."

"What d-"

"Why did you go off on your own anyway? You don't know anyone here."

"No, I don't do I?" Haruhi said, taking a sip from her new glass of champagne.

Kyouya eyes quickly flashed to Haruhi at her pointed remark before turning away again.

"Ootori-sama?"

Kyouya and Haruhi looked up to see a woman standing before them. She had waist length hair, wore a short yellow dress and had legs that Haruhi was certain should be insured.

"You are Ootori Kyouya?" The woman asked.

"Hai." Kyouya said looking up at her.

"I am Yoshiro Rio. I normally don't do this but would you like to dance?" She asked. "Oh, am I interrupting you? I was told you weren't together."

Kyouya's eyes were scanning the room and he soon found Hayate looking on with interest. He knew where this woman's information came from and he was in no mood to play along with one of Hayate's schemes. He was also in no mood to make small talk and waste time with an average woman with less than average intelligence who couldn't even tell that he was not in the mood to be bothered.

"Gomenasai, but my friend is feeling a bit under the weather, so I must keep her company. Would you mind if I took you up on that offer another time?" He said.

"Sure. Don't forget me now."

"How could I?" He tilted his head and smiled charmingly.

Haruhi felt a cold chill, seeing Kyouya's host club smile return. It was so easy for him to slip back into that persona that it was rather frightening. Of course he could slip back into that persona when it benefited him, he certainly had no problem being a complete ogre with her.

"You don't have to baby sit me Ootori-sama. You can socialize with whomever you choose." She said.

"What makes you think that my refusal had anything to do with you?" Kyouya said looking at her in surprise. He sighed as he leaned on the table between them. "These events are so exhausting. And I am in no mood to expend any more energy than I must by simply being here."

"Only you would think that dancing with a beautiful woman would be exhausting."

"Only _you_ would think that Ikeda was being nice."

"What does Haya-san have to do with anything?"

Kyouya scoffed. "Nothing, I'm sure."

Haruhi sat silently, feeling more uncomfortable than she was before. Without the show to usurp their attention, it was harder for Haruhi and Kyouya to ignore each other. It certainly made it more obvious that it was what they were doing. She sighed.

"If we are going to be here together we might as well have some conversation." Haruhi finally said. "It will look bad if we just sit beside each other silently."

"Since when did you care so much about what other people think?"

"Since when did you not?"

"I never care what people think of me."

"You _always_ care what people think of you. That is why you behave the way you do isn't it, that's why you never react to anything, so you can control their opinion of you."

"There you go again telling me what I think Haruhi. You must know me so much better than I know myself."

They sat in silence for another moment as Haruhi continued to sip her champagne.

"So why didn't you dance with her?" Haruhi asked.

"Must I answer this question again?"

"You didn't answer it the first time."

"And that didn't give you any sort of indication?"

"Perhaps she wasn't your type, she was beautiful though." She mused.

"Was she?" Kyouya said absently.

"Kyouya-senpai she looked like a model."

"If you say so."

"Oh, perhaps that was it. She was not beautiful enough to meet your standards."

"So, now I am shallow as well." Kyouya said. "Are you going to add that to the list of character traits you have apparently assigned to me?"

"But, that woman looked exactly like a doll."

"And I'm sure she had the intelligence to match." Kyouya mumbled.

"How would you know anything about her if you didn't give her a chance?"

"If you are so interested in her Haruhi why don't _you_ dance with her?" He said turning to face her.

"Well, you two look happy in each other's company once again."

"Oh, Fuyumi-san!" Haruhi quickly rose to her feet.

"Are you ready then?" Kyouya asked rising as well.

"So, did you enjoy the show, Haruhi-san?" Fuyumi asked, ignoring Kyouya's plea.

"Hai." Haruhi said smiling. "I was very proud of Mei-chan."

"Arrigato!"

Haruhi whipped around to see Mei standing behind her.

"Mei-chan!!" Haruhi screamed opening her arms to her. She stopped and bowed to Mei. "Oh, gomen. You are an official superstar now so I suppose I shouldn't-"

"Not official until the reviews come out." Mei said laughing. "Besides after everything, if you don't hug me right now I will-"

Haruhi just wrapped her arms around her roommate with no further arguments. "Congratulations."

"Arrigato, maybe this means you can stop paying my share of the rent." Mei joked, before her expression turned sad. "Aww I wish Misuzu-papa and Ranka-papa could've been here."

"I know." Haruhi said smiling sadly.

"Oh, Kyouya-kun!" Mei said surprised. She ran to him and gave him a hug as well. "I never expected to see you here. Did you come just to see my debut?"

"Hai. Congratulations, Mei-chan." Kyouya said smiling, before introducing her to Fuyumi.

Haruhi watched their interaction in wonder. It was amazing how pleasant Kyouya could be when he wanted. Smiling and kissing her cheek and calling her 'Mei-chan' as if he and Mei were such good friends, yet after years together at school he called her Fujioka-san and looked at her as if he was allergic to her. But, of course if this event was important enough for Kyouya to attend in the first place there must be some merit to it. There must also be some merit to being polite to Mei, who was now part of the House of Hitachiin, because Ootori Kyouya doesn't do anything unless there is merit involved.

"Harihiii!!!"

"Harihiii!!!"

Haruhi turned around to greet the owners of the easily identifiable voices only to be lifted off her feet. She was taken by the waist and spun around. As soon as she was placed on her feet it happened again only this time from the opposite direction. A bit dizzy but back on solid ground she looked up to greet her attackers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" She said looking at each of them in turn.

"Hey Haruhi you are such a bad friend." Hikaru complained leaning on her right shoulder.

"Hai, we never see you anymore." Kaoru added, doing the same on the left.

"Gomen."

"No, no gomen, if you want us to forgive you, you have to find a way to make it up to us." Hikaru said.

"Eh?" Haruhi said looking up at them as they leaned closer.

"It's the only way we will forgive you."

"So you'll come to our house to play."

"And spend the night."

"We'll even sleep in the same bed again, for you."

"If you join us."

"Yamatte!!" Haruhi squealed turning red.

"Aww, Haruhi kawaii!!" They said in unison before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheeks.

As Fuyumi and Mei talked, Kyouya covertly observed Haruhi and the twins' easy interaction. The twins continued to tease her and Haruhi either tried to argue with them or turned beet red when they went too far, which usually brought on another comment from her. It was unexpected, but Kyouya realized he didn't mind seeing her like this. It was a complete contrast to the Haruhi—no Fujioka-san—who he'd spent these past two days with in the office. This was Haruhi. It was the Haruhi from Ouran. It was the Haruhi Kyouya remembered with fondness. There was another unrecognizable feeling. It was similar to what he used feel to when they were in school but this was more pronounced. It was a strange twisting in his stomach accompanied with the sudden feeling of resentment. Haruhi certainly had no trouble conversing with Hikaru and Kaoru, did she? All her talk about aristocracy and privilege was what then? Hikaru and Kaoru were allowed to be privileged but he wasn't? Why did he have to make excuses for being the third Ootori while she could easily accept the Hitachiin heirs? She certainly had no trouble accepting the Suoh heir…or Ikeda. Why was that?

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A small man with large glasses said joining them. "But, we need to take some press photographs and do some interviews with the designers."

"Well, Haruhi don't forget your promise. We'll send a car for you." The Hitachiin twins said releasing her.

"Promise? I didn't promise anything!" Haruhi tried.

"Bye Haruhiii!!!"

"Wait! Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"You know it doesn't matter." Mei said laughing. "I'll come back when we're done."

"Hai."

Haruhi soon found herself back with Kyouya and Fuyumi but not for very long. Kyouya excused himself immediately and Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief because of it.

"Ah, Fujioka-san, Shido-san."

"Haya-san." Haruhi said looking up.

"How are you Haya-kun?" Fuyumi said greeting him.

"I'm fine. I'd be much better if you'd allow me to steal Fujioka-san away for a dance." Hayate said smiling. "What do you say Fujioka-san?"

Fuyumi just looked over at Haruhi for her answer.

"Um, sure." Haruhi answered nervously before quickly finishing her champagne.

* * *

"Where's Haruhi?" Kyouya asked when he returned to find Fuyumi talking to a few friends.

"Um, I think she is dancing." Fuyumi answered nonchalantly, then mumbled. "With Haya-kun."

"What?"

"I'm certain she's fine Kyou-kun." Fuyumi assured.

"I never said I was worried?"

"Of course not."

"I'm going for a walk."

"Hai, sure." Fuyumi said grinning, as she turned back to her friends.

Kyouya walked past the dance floor twice with no sign of Haruhi anywhere. He had to quickly change paths when he almost ran into Rio again. After doing that he ended up near the terrace and stumbled upon Haruhi and Hayate. He paused for a moment to observe them.

Haruhi and Hayate stood in a corner of the room. Hayate leaned forward, so that his body obscured Haruhi who stood against the wall. Damn, if Haruhi was not still the most oblivious person on the planet, Kyouya cursed. What did she mean secluding herself with Ikeda like that? Did she have no sense of self-preservation? Kyouya sighed after seeing Hayate lean close and whisper in her ear.

"Haruhi, Ikeda-san." Kyouya said joining them.

"Ootori, you again." Hayate said looking visibly annoyed.

"I saw you here and I thought I would join you." Kyouya answered.

"Well, since you're here have a drink with us, Ootori-kun." Hayate handed Kyouya a glass and one to Haruhi. "Here you are hime."

"Arrigato." Haruhi said.

"Don't you think you have had enough champagne?" Kyouya asked leaning closer.

"Nope." Haruhi said smiling.

"I agree." Hayate said smiling before he toasted their glasses. "Besides, you are acting too much like an onii-san Ootori-kun."

Haruhi giggled into her champagne. "I wouldn't dare call Ootori-sama that."

Haruhi was not paying attention to how much champagne she'd been having, but by this point she figured she was too far-gone for it to make a difference now. She also found that she was having much more fun after the champagne than she was before it. It was far better than the torture she was feeling by simply being in Kyouya's presence. And, Hayate who was being kind enough to provide her an endless supply, was much more fun than Kyouya was.

"Excuse us for a moment." Making it obvious that he was not asking permission, Kyouya took Haruhi by the arm and began leading her away. He stole the glass from her and placed it on a table as they passed.

"Where are you taking me?" Haruhi complained.

"You need some fresh air."

"I don't want to go outside with you."

"Well, too bad." He said dragging her into the garden. "And stop being so difficult when I am only trying to help you."

"You help me? Are you sure _you_ didn't have too much champagne."

"That's it! Just say it." Kyouya hissed pulling Haruhi to face him.

"What?" Haruhi looked up, a bit disoriented from being spun around so quickly.

"I don't know what your problem is with me but you have been like this ever since you walked into my office. So say it."

"I'm sure you don't care what I have to say. Besides, I wouldn't even know what to say to you anymore."

"Oh, but you have no problem conversing with Ikeda do you?"

"No, I don't. Not that it is any of your business Kyouya-senpai but at least Haya-san is nice."

"_Haya-san_ is not talking to you because he is nice."

"Perhaps, he actually enjoys my company."

"Haruhi you are not the heir to a fortune and you do not have any relations to any important families. Trust me, it is not your 'company' he is trying to enjoy."

"Of course you would think that. You think it must be impossible for anyone here to be interested in a lowly commoner like me."

"I think nothing of the kind." Kyouya snapped. "And honestly you are trying my patience with the way you behave towards me. It is annoying."

"The way I behave towards you is _annoying_?" Haruhi said fuming.

"Hai, but considering our years of friendship if you begin to act reasonable I suppose I would be willing to forgive these past few days." Kyouya said self-satisfied with his benevolence.

"Friendship?!!" She exploded.

"Why are you yelling?" Kyouya reprimanded as he looked around for witnesses.

"When did we ever have a friendship Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi continued.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyouya asked turning back to her.

"Exactly what I said. What friendship? You mean the friendship we had in the host club? The same friendship that ended right after the host club did? That is not a friendship. Friends keep in contact with each other. Friends don't pass each other in the hall at university and behave as though we hadn't spent two years together. You didn't even come to see me when my father died. So, what friendship are you talking about? I was never a friend in your eyes. I was an 8million yen debt that had to be repaid. There was nothing more for you to gain from my acquaintance so there was no reason to maintain it, was there? I couldn't help you accomplish your goal of succeeding the Ootori Group so I wasn't important enough."

"Stop doing that. Stop acting as though you understand everything and that you know everything about me.

"I know all I need to know, Kyouya-senpai and I pity you, because you have no idea what it is like to live a real life. Everything you do is for some form of capital gain or merit. When have you ever done something that wasn't calculated to accomplish a desired outcome? When have you ever done something that had nothing to do with balance sheets or profits and gains? When have you ever just followed an urge or a desire and done something completely random or spontaneous or anything simply because you wanted to?"

"I don't have to prove myself to you."

"That's because you can't!"

"Would you keep your voice down!" Kyouya hissed taking her arm. The last thing he needed was some gossipy socialite or the press to see them arguing like this. He did not want his name connected to any such common display, and the press would love nothing more than to have some scoop on who they dubbed the 'enigmatic' Ootori Kyouya.

"Go on." Haruhi continued. "I dare you right now. Do something spontaneous. Do something I wouldn't expect from you. You are the great Ootori right? Go ahead. Surprise me!" Haruhi yelled.

As a couple was making their way onto the balcony, Kyouya grabbed her and pulled her off to the side. Haruhi's back was pushed against the wall and she was thrust into the corner.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Kyouya growled placing his hand on the wall beside her as he leaned forward. Kyouya's body was inches away from hers and he stood looking down at the petite frame of his former kohai.

The Ootori looking down on her, Haruhi gasped at the intensity blazing within those coal black eyes but she was too angry to be intimidated.

"I want you to do something to show me that you are human after all." Haruhi yelled. "Sing a song. Say the alphabet. Do a flip. I don't care. Just do something Kyouya-senpai. Anything! Surprise me!" She challenged.

In response Kyouya leaned forward and planted his lips against hers.

Haruhi eyes became even wider at Kyouya's action. She couldn't scream, she couldn't hit him, she couldn't push him away; she was in too much shock to do anything. Kyouya? Was Kyouya kissing her? Wasn't she the one who'd had too much to drink? Perhaps, she had. Perhaps, she had passed out and this was all a dream. Yes, it was a dream. Well, a nightmare actually. Because, what else could explain the fact that Ootori Kyouya was apparently kissing her? And, what else could explain the fact that she was apparently kissing him back? What else could explain that shiver that went through her body when their tongues touched? What else could explain that strange, curdling feeling tugging deep in her stomach that simultaneously made her feel like moaning in pain and giggling in delight? Haruhi felt her body being pushed further back into the wall. Kyouya's left arm was around her waist, locking her body to his. His right arm was against the wall, protecting her exposed back from the rough material behind her. Haruhi realized that her hands had toured its way up Kyouya's arms. One rested on his shoulder and one was wrapped around his neck and had begun to play with his hairline.

Kyouya let out a moan as Haruhi's fingertips lightly touched the sensitive area at the nape of his neck. A guttural noise escaped from his throat and Kyouya's hips aggressively thrust forward. When Haruhi squealed at being pressed hard against the cold, hard wall, Kyouya opened his eyes at the sound.

What the hell?!!! What the hell was he doing?

He pulled away abruptly leaving Haruhi stunned. He stood, still leaning forward, with his hands against the wall on either side of her face.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked softly. She stared up at him, blinking, her large eyes looking even brighter than before.

Kyouya swallowed hard, trying to find something clever but vague to say, something enigmatic. But, his brain was suffering from sensory overload and had not quite managed to catch up with his body yet or the fact that Haruhi was no longer in his arms. His hands were trembling, his body felt like it was on fire and he hadn't quite succeeded in steadying his breath.

"That was…" He began, still panting. "A surprise."

Kyouya didn't realize that he had accidentally accomplished his goal because what he had said was the truth. It _was_ a surprise. And, Kyouya was perhaps more surprised that Haruhi was.

Haruhi was so stunned by Kyouya's kiss and by Kyouya's response that her hand whipped forward and she slapped him hard across the face.

"I…I…gomen." Kyouya said before quickly departing.

Haruhi watched him leave and leaned back against the wall, as she tried to steady her own breath. What the hell just happened? Did Kyouya really just kiss her? No. That was impossible. Because, there was no possible reason for Kyouya to do something like that… unless he was trying to teach her a lesson again like at Nekozawa's beach house. Was that what this was? Was he trying to show her what he thought Hayate wanted? And if it was…how dare he? How dare he just use her like a toy to prove a point? That was why she slapped him. It wasn't because she was confused. It wasn't because she was angry with herself for kissing him back. What the hell did she mean by kissing him back? Was she insane? This was Ootori Kyouya. He had already proved to her that she meant nothing to him as a friend. How could she allow him to use her like that? He didn't even apologize for ignoring her these past few years. He didn't even apologize for not seeing her when her father died. What else did she need to show her just how cold and calculating Kyouya was? She should know better than to expect anything from him. She should know better than to expect anything from any of them. They really were from a different world than she was. They could never understand how she feels. And she could never fully understand them. It was better that she continued to separate herself from them like she had.

* * *

"Kyou-kun here you are. I've been looking for you." Fuyumi said when he joined her.

"Can we leave now?"

"What's wrong?" Fuyumi asked, seeing the distressed look on her otouto's face.

"I just…I don't feel well." He mumbled.

Fuyumi looked at him in shock. Kyouya was never sick. And if he was, she was certain he would never admit it. To Ootori Kyouya being sick was a weakness he would never confess to. Something had to be off. If Kyouya saying he was sick was preferable to the real reason for his distress, them something major must've happened.

"Where's Haruhi?" She asked.

"I…don't know."

"Oh, because Mei was looking for her. I thought Haya-kun said she went outside with you." Fuyumi continued, as she tried to gage his reaction.

"Oh, hai. I think she is still there…um…fresh air. Can we go?"

"Hai, I'll just tell Mei where she is." Fuyumi said still confused.

"I'll be in the car." Kyouya said immediately departing.

Fuyumi observed Kyouya as they rode home in silence. He sat with his head against the door absently staring out of the window. Kyouya did look sick. But, after she saw the identical dazed expression on Haruhi's face when she found her, she suspected that something else was at play. Fuyumi did not know what had transpired between them but she knew enough to be certain that Kyouya's illness had nothing to do with his health.

Kyouya sat silently, lost in his thoughts. He didn't plan on doing that. He just wanted her to shut up. He didn't mean to kiss her. But, Haruhi was yelling at him and completely dominated the conversation; he was not accustomed to that. He was not accustomed to not being in control of a situation. It was frustrating and he didn't know what to do. And the moon played with shadows on her face and she looked up at him and her large eyes reflected the silvery orb above. And in an uncharacteristic moment of weakness Kyouya found himself apparently succumbing to an urge and doing something spontaneous. The moment that his lips touched hers, Kyouya realized that he was also doing something he desired. Oh, no, he thought in horror. That was not possible.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? I hope I surprised you, in a good way. There's only one way I'll know if you like it or hate it...by that I mean you should review ; I really appreciate all the story alerts and Favorites but I love to know what you actually think. So review already ; Ok, I'm getting up and dusting my knees off now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews to **Draycos, GinnyPotter88, Ice-creamy-life, Zurla Adams, XOiHeartMiloOX, Rare Reviewer (**in the original manga when they go to the beach it's actually Nekozawa's beachhouse and not Kyouya's. Very funny.**) Adriadne Bassarid, animefantomboy, LadyGraceC, Castus2008**(thank you! I'm really loving this couple and the ideas for their story**) TheEvilMuffinToaster(**glad you're still free, hope that ur over strep and your evil laugh is back for this chapter,lol**) hitsugaya07, , & DelilHeart13. **_

Don't own Ouran.

* * *

Kyouya was prostrate on the ground doing his morning pushups. Since he awoke, he had been thinking about the previous night, the kiss, the how and the why it happened. It was all Haruhi's fault, he decided.

Kyouya had walls. He was fine with his walls. He was comfortable with his walls. He was the one who erected them after all and he was very satisfied with his work. So why couldn't Haruhi just be satisfied? Everyone else was. Everyone else was content to accept the truth as Kyouya gave it. Why did Haruhi insist on being difficult and ask for more? Tamaki and Fuyumi were the only people in the world who came close to that but at least they both had respect for who he was and what he allowed them to see. They did not force him to concede more than he was willing to. They at least had the decency to let him acknowledge the fact that they were seeing further behind the façade than anyone else and move on. But it was always _his_ decision whether to acknowledge it or not. It was always his choice. Not with Haruhi. No, she did something completely different, completely unprecedented. She wanted to force him to admit it, and even with that she not satisfied; she wanted him to admit it to _her_.

Haruhi was right and that knowledge infuriated Kyouya to no end. Kyouya prided himself on his ability to remain unaffected or at least to appear that way. Usually he did control people's opinion of him because he was very adept at controlling his reaction to them. It gave him the ability to control the conversation and ultimately the situation itself. He was well equipped to implement whichever device would best suit his current circumstance. Whether he relied on his seemingly impervious nature or his Host Club charm, he accomplished the results he desired by maintaining the control. So, Kyouya could not tolerate the lack of control he had when dealing with Haruhi. He could not endure the feeling of being so… powerless.

Being powerless was another thing that the Ootori could not tolerate. He was much smarter than most of the people he knew. Kyouya had been manipulating the world around him and the people in it since he was a teenager: from assuring the 'chairman's son' was the one to get acclaim for capturing the flag to covertly acquiring pictures off the Host Club's member's for their customers to help pay for the club's many expenditures, to gaining a natural, albeit reluctant, host after she broke an 8million yen vase that he had insured for 10million yen. As if, with bakas like Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru always running around, he did not have the prudence to ensure that a vase placed in the center of the room would be insured, he thought smugly. Of course no one else in the host club knew about that last bit because Kyouya was the one who took care of all the logistics regarding the club. So, it was rare for Kyouya to not have command of a given situation and impossible—or so he had thought—for someone to actually trigger an uncalculated reaction.

Oh, he couldn't believe that he kissed Haruhi. Had he actually kissed her? He didn't even know where that reaction came from. Yes, she had argued him into confusion. Yes, he was frustrated by her dominance of the situation. Yes, he was desperate to find a way to regain the control. And, yes she was provoking him to perform some kind of uncharacteristic action. 'Do something.' 'Be spontaneous.' 'Surprise me.' Haruhi's words replayed in Kyouya's memory, taunting him. Yes, it was all very annoying at the time…and slightly emasculating. But, in what demented corner of his brain did kissing Haruhi seem like the appropriate response? What synapse misfire caused that particularly brilliant idea? Any other time or place he would not have even considered it as a possibility. He would never have believed that had happened if he wasn't there. Kyouya still wasn't completely sure if he did believe it.

Perhaps, Haruhi was right and he did have too much champagne. He had actually kissed Haruhi. But, that also brought up the other point blazing in Kyouya's mind. He paused in mid-pushup.

Haruhi had kissed him back.

"You are up early." Fuyumi stood in the doorway witnessing her brother's morning workout that seemed particularly grueling this morning. She made a mental note. "Especially after the night you had." Fuyumi added.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyouya asked quickly as he continued his last set of pushups.

"I mean that you are not a morning person when you do not stay out late much less when you do." Fuyumi answered, then looking at him with eyebrow raised asked. "What did _you_ mean?"

"Nothing." Kyouya mumbled.

"I'm sure. So did you have fun last night reconnecting with your old kohias?" Fuyumi asked grinning as she entered the room, with her hands behind her back.

Kyouya just stopped and, rising to his feet, glared at her. "Is there something you wanted this early in the morning?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps since I am here to help for the party anyway, I just wanted to say hello to my otouto." Fuyumi said.

"I'm sure. You look like you have something to say so you might as well say it and get it over with." Kyouya ordered, as he began to stretch. The muscles on his arms, chest and back were burning from the brutality he had subjected upon himself. He was unconsciously punishing his body for its lack of control the previous night and trying to find some way to eliminate the frustration he had felt since then.

"Fine. You looked very strange last night…" Fuyumi began watching Kyouya intently as he crossed the room and grabbed his sports bottle. "And you were very quiet on the way home."

"I am always quiet." Kyouya answered bringing the bottle to his mouth.

"Yes, but I think I know you well enough to know that this was something different. Did something happen between you and Haruhi-san?"

Kyouya choked on his drink, causing it to spill onto his chest.

"Why would you say that?" He asked with as much apathy as he could manage effectively. Eyeing his onee-san wearily, he grabbed his towel and began wiping his chest. Did someone see? Did something happen? Did Haruhi tell—no he couldn't imagine her doing that. She probably wanted to forget about that moment of insanity as much as he did. But, she did kiss him back. Kyouya quickly threw the towel over him and immediately shook his head to prevent that direction of his thoughts.

"Just call it women's intuition." Fuyumi said taking a seat. Her eyes had not left Kyouya and she observed all of his reactions.

"Nothing…happened…really." Kyouya answered, putting on his shirt,

"Really?" Fuyumi said quirking her brow in that way that let Kyouya know that she knew there was more going on and she would keep probing him until he confided in her.

"It was all her fault!" Kyouya exploded as he throwing towel down, as if it was the offender. The frustration and confusion was still so fresh and prevalent that all it took was that slight nudge to shatter his imperfectly crafted illusion of indifference.

Fuyumi jumped back, surprised by her usually reserved Kyouya's outburst.

"What does it matter that I did not call her or keep in contact with her. We were never that close." Kyouya was pacing as he stated his case. "She was with Tamaki. She was close to Hikaru and Kaoru and Hunni. She never paid much attention to me. She even talked to Mori more than she talked to me. She seems to have no problem talking with anyone _other_ than me. She obviously had no problem talking to that baka Ikeda last night, did she? So, why should I be the one jumping through hoops and making concessions to be friends with her now? She should just get over it so we can get back to work and move on. I did."

"You can't expect everyone to be able to push aside their feelings like you do Kyouya-kun." Fuyumi began, following her brother's movements as though she were watching at tennis match. "Obviously Haruhi-san was hurt by your neglect of her. What did she say?"

"Well, she didn't say anything about being hurt." Kyouya answered, putting on his glasses.

Looking up to see his sister's concerned expression, he remembered Haruhi's words about him not visiting after Ranka's death. Kyouya was certain that there was nothing he could say to Haruhi or do that would make any difference at this point. Ranka had died over five years ago. Kyouya had resolved then, and was even more determined now that certain information would remain confidential. Since Haruhi was obviously quite adept at thinking the worst of him, she would undoubtedly think the worst of that as well. It would probably just add resentment to the mounting list of negative opinions Haruhi had about him. And, that was fine. Let Haruhi think what she wants. If Haruhi wanted the think the worst of him, who was he to disappoint her? Why should he be affected by Fujioka Haruhi's assessment of him? Kyouya had always been resigned to his deeds, good and bad, and as a result was adroitly immune to criticism. But the memory of Haruhi's acerbic verbal dissection of his character infuriated him all over again.

"She was just arguing—yelling at me actually. It made no sense. She kept going on about how everything I do is calculated like I am some kind of robot or something that can only see in numbers. I don't live a real life. I never do anything that I want to do. I've never followed an urge or a desire. She is so convinced that she knows everything about me. What does she know of my desires? When has she ever known anything about me?" He yelled.

"What did you say?" Fuyumi asked tentatively, as she watched her brother's volatile reaction.

"Nothing." Kyouya mumbled taking his seat.

"Nothing?"

"No." Kyouya said averting his gaze.

"So…" Fuyumi began, looking at him confused. What did Kyouya mean nothing? Fuyumi knew well enough to know how competent her brother was in a debate. He was not confrontational or belligerent rather he was shrewd and insightful and usually the victor in verbal battles. She could not understand how Kyouya could have nothing to say in response after Haruhi had apparently said so much. "…Then what did you do?"

"I…" Kyouya was silent for a while. "I kissed her." He finally admitted.

"You what?!!"

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." He quickly explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyou-kun did you trip?" Fuyumi looked at the icy glare that Kyouya was giving her and continued. "I'm just saying that a person does not usually kiss another person by accident, especially you I am sure."

Kyouya sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "I don't understand how it happened. It just… happened. But that doesn't mean anything… does it?" He asked lifting his head enough to regard Fuyumi.

"I don't know."

"_Now_, you don't know." Kyouya complained. Fuyumi obviously came in to give her his opinion and now that he was willing to listen to it she had nothing? Now was the time he needed his onee-san's advice and could actually benefit from her extensive, previously regarded useless, knowledge of people, Kyouya thought. He would never admit it but he wanted Fuyumi's help. Ootori Kyouya did not ask for help no matter how desperate he was. And though he was desperate, he could not openly ask for assistance. Kyouya prided himself of self-sufficiency and could not succumb to such a display of weakness.

"Fine." Fuyumi sighed, seeing the distressed look on Kyouya's face. "I think it means that you obviously care for Haruhi-san more than you are trying to acknowledge. Perhaps, it was just frustration and you had a misdirected reaction by kissing her because you didn't know how to respond or perhaps it was something more but either way you will never find out unless you find a way to get her back into your life. If you want to reconcile with her-"

"Who said I wanted to reconcile with her?" Kyouya interrupted. He leaned back and firmly crossed his arms over his chest. "I was fine not being friends with her for the past eight years. Why should anything change now?"

"All I am saying Kyouya is that your influence and your cunning is not going to work this time. Haruhi is obviously not a person who is impressed or intimidated by Ootori Kyouya—which I have to say impresses me—but either way your usual approach will not work with her. If you want a chance to reconnect with Haruhi-san you have to make the effort and connect with her on an emotional level. You have to listen to her grievances and acknowledge that her feelings are valid and dare I say it, apologize. Perhaps Haruhi-san's friendship means more to you than you are aware of or more than you would like to admit because the last time anyone has gotten under your skin or affected you this much, the last time I saw you this passionate about anyone was over ten years ago when you met Tamaki and as I recall he turned out to be your best fiend. That never would've happened if you did not stop being who you thought you were supposed to be and started being who you really are with him. It's just something you might want to consider." Fuyumi said smugly as she brought out the Society section of the newspaper, from where she was hiding it, and rested it before him. She leaned forward and kissed Kyouya's forehead before departing the room.

Kyouya's eyes went wide as he looked down at the newspaper then dropped his head in despair.

* * *

"Kuso!"

"Haruhi?" Mei turned around surprised to hear the oath coming from her usually reticent roommate. "I thought you were the morning person." Mei said grinning.

Haruhi did not grin. She just dragged her feet to the living room and threw her body onto the couch. "Why are you awake so early?"

"I have to look at the reviews. So far I'm a hit. Listen to this: 'Newcomer Yasumura Mei-san's debut had all the fashionista's talking. All this style reporter has to say is _Mei_ _Oui_!' Hehe! Yuzuha-sama already called me and said that the phones have been ringing with people wanting to know how soon they can get their hands on a Mei-chan original. Can you believe it?" Mei squealed.

Haruhi cringed as her roommate and best friend shrieked but she allowed her the excitement. "Congratulation, Mei. I knew you would do well. But, could you please show your excitement with fewer decibels?"

"What did you have to drink last night that you are so hung over anyway? I thought I was supposed to be the one celebrating?"

"Trust me I was not drinking because I was celebrating."

"Did something happen?" Mei asked bringing Haruhi a cup of coffee.

"Not really." Haruhi answered, before taking a sip.

"Mmm, that's a yes then. You were pretty much throwing them back last night. So I figure—kyaa! You're in the paper!"

"Aww, Mei. Do you remember that whole thing about the decibels?"

"Look!" Mei bounced from the chair she was sitting in and plopped down beside Haruhi. Dropping the paper on Haruhi's lap, Mei began to read the caption. "Double her pleasure. Lucky lady Fujioka Haruhi-san gets a double dose with Hitachiin-samas Hikaru and Kaoru." Mei said grinning at the picture of Haruhi flanked by the twins, who leaning down were kissing her cheeks. "Check you out Haru-chan you made the Society section."

"Great." Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"You are so ungrateful. Do you know how many people would kill to be in this paper?" Mei complained turning the page.

"Well, they could have it. When were they even taking pictures?"

"Haruhi they took pictures of everything, everywhere. The place was loaded with cameras. Only you would not notice—kamisama!"

"Aww…what?"

"Handsome playboy Ikeda Hayate-san with newcomer Fujioka Haruhi-san, in a _Mei_ _Oui_ original." Mei read looking at the paper.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Haruhi slumped back down onto the couch. What was this world coming to that anyone was so interested in her simply because she was standing beside Haya-san? "Who actually cares about this stuff anyway?" Haruhi complained. "How do these people even know who I am?"

"I think you might be the new It girl." Mei said.

"The new what?"

"Well, you were kind of surrounded by handsome, rich men all night. I mean serious eligible bachelors here. Meanwhile, I think it is really enlightened of me not to even be a little upset that you are in more pictures than I am. I think it says a lot about my character and how well rounded I am." Mei said magnanimously. She looked at the paper again and sighed. "And with all the hotties from the party, too. This makes three pics now."

"No, it's two. The twins were in the same picture." Haruhi corrected.

Mei cleared her throat and ruffled the paper to get Haruhi's attention. "Fujioka Haruhi-san sharing a private moment with the enigmatic Ootori Kyouya-sama." Mei read. "That makes three pictures and four bachelors."

"What?!!!" Haruhi screamed sitting up. She snatched the paper from Mei to look at the picture of Kyouya and herself. They were sitting at the table, leaning towards each other and since you could not tell that they were arguing they really did look like they were 'sharing a private moment'. A picture says a thousand words apparently and this picture was saying all the wrong ones. "Oh, this can't be real." Haruhi groaned.

"What's wrong? So you take a few pictures with a few very handsome men. A girl could do worse. Do you know how many girls go to these parties hoping to get in a picture with just one of these men? And with Kyouya-kun! That is like finding Buddha. He's never in pictures."

"I do not want to be in a picture with Kyouya!"

"Wrear. Okay, retract the claws Haruhi." Mei said, demonstrating with her hand for dramatic effect. "What happed with you two?"

"Nothing."

"You do remember that you are a terrible liar right? Besides, if you don't tell me now I am just going to bother you until you do. Or perhaps, I should just call Kyouya-kun himself." Mei threatened whipping out her phone.

"All right! Stop."

"I thought you would see it my way."

"This is blackmail you know."

"Stop deflecting and tell me what happened to get you this upset." Mei ordered.

"We got into an argument." Haruhi stated.

"Well, I knew that from when you guys worked together. How was this one any different?"

"I'm not sure what happened exactly. One minute I was arguing about him not being a good friend because he was the only one I hadn't really talked to after the club and I guess I was more upset about that than I had realized and he was the only one who did not even come to see me or anything after dad...even Tamaki…anyway I guess that upset me more than I had realized as well."

"Didn't he send you that huge bouquet of flowers? That means something right?" Mei tried.

"Yeah, it means that he knew what happened and would rather have a servant send condolences than to actually be bothered with seeing me himself." Haruhi said. "It doesn't matter anyway. That's just who he is. I always knew he was a cold, and calculating, and unfeeling, and-"

"Okay, I see where this is going, bring it back." Mei said interrupting Haruhi's rant. "So tell me what happened."

"I don't know…one minute we were arguing and the next we were…" Haruhi fell silent.

"And the next you were what?"

"…kissing?"

"All this success must be going to my head. I could've sworn it sounded like you said kissing."

"I did." Haruhi mumbled.

"You and Kyouya?" Mei said calmly.

"Un."

"Kissing?"

"Un."

"Kami-sama. Kami-freakin-sama!" Mei screamed sitting up. "What happened? Tell me everything."

"There is nothing to tell."

"Really? Because two days ago you were telling me he was the devil incarnate and now you are telling me that you guys had a hot make out session-"

"Woah! Woah, woah woah!" Haruhi said holding her hands out as if she could physically stop Mei's words. "There was no making out. There was no session. There was no hot."

"Then what was there?"

"There was just two people… who… accidentally-"

"Accidentally?!!"

"Mei." Haruhi complained holding her head.

"Gomen. But let us figure this one out. First and probably most important: who kissed who?"

"I don't know."

Mei reached for her phone again.

"All right! He kissed me."

"Interesting. And did you kiss him back?"

"I…I am not sure." Haruhi said averting her eyes.

"So, that's a yes then." Mei said. "How did it happen? I mean what were you guys doing that led to that?"

"I don't know. We were arguing. I was talking about how cold and calculating he was—which he is. And I guess I might've pushed him or something. I kept daring him to do something… spontaneous."

"Like what?"

"Anything. I said... 'surprise me.'"

"And did he surprise you?" Mei asked grinning.

"Oh, I can't believe this."

"I can't believe Kyouya-kun. But, it is always the silent brooding ones who are holding all their burning passions inside."

"Mei-"

"For all we know he could've been in love with you for years and have been waiting for a way to express his-"

"Mei! Can we reel back the imagination please?"

"So how was it? Was Kyouya-kun a good kisser?" Mei asked moving closer. "I bet he was."

"I... don't see what that has to do with anything."

"So that's another yes then."

"I never said-"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing, I don't have to see him until Monday so by then I am sure we will be able to pretend like nothing happened. I wouldn't be surprised if my firm tells me that I am not needed at the Ootori Group anymore. I am sure the last thing he wants to do is see me after last night. He probably wants to forget it more than I do."

"Well maybe not." Mei quickly grabbed her phone as it had begun vibrating on the table. "Moshi moshi….Oh hey Kyouya-kun…Arrigato, yes it seems that I am a hit after all…Oh you want to talk to Haruhi?"

Haruhi sat across from her frantically waving her hands back and forth telling her no.

"Oh, sure she's right here. Hold on." Mei said with a wicked smile before handing Haruhi the phone.

After mouthing a silent 'I hate you' to Mei, Haruhi snatched the phone from her. "Um, this is Haruhi speaking." She wanted to keep everything as professional as possible.

"Oh, Haru—Fujioka-san." Kyouya began. He paused for a moment and they both sat on the phone in silence. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"It's in the bedroom. I didn't hear it ringing." Haruhi answered stunned.

"Oh… well…I am—_we_ are having a party tonight. There are going to be some very important people there that I need to get on my side for this project. Since you are working on this with me I need you to be there." Kyouya ordered.

"But-"

"And it is formal, black tie, so you need to find an appropriate dress. Do you need me to send you something suitable?"

"No, but-"

"Fine. I'll send a car for you at seven." He said quickly.

"Wait! Ootori-sa—Kyouya!" Haruhi stopped talking as she realized that Kyouya had already hung up the phone.

What was that? How could he just throw that on her at the last minute? He never mentioned anything about this party before. And why did she have to be there? She was barely involved in this project. Yes, she knew her firm was on retainer for the Ootori Group so their needs were supposed to take precedence over any other project the firm was working on, but did that mean they were allowed to take her weekends as well. She really wanted to have a few days to get over the whole Kyouya thing before she had to see him again. She was really hoping that he would say he did not need her after all. But, if she was being ordered to attend this party that must mean that she had more work to do on this project. What did this mean? How long was she going to be working with Kyouya?

"Aww." Haruhi groaned slumping back down on the couch.

"What happened?" Mei asked.

"I have to go to a party for the Ootori Group." Haruhi complained.

"Really? Are you going as Kyouya-kun's date?"

"No!! It is work. It is strictly a business function. There is no date involved."

"Fine! Gomen. You're touchy…is that because you wanted it to be a date?" Mei teased.

Haruhi just gave her an icy glare that would've made Kyouya proud.

"Just kidding."

"I'm going back to bed." Haruhi grumbled, dragging herself off the couch.

* * *

Kyouya stood in the Ballroom waiting impatiently. Tachibana had already called to say that they had arrived with Haruhi, but the youngest Ootori could not contain his anxiety at seeing Haruhi again. After what happened last night, and her cold reaction to him this morning—well, how did you expect her to react after you attacked her like a crazed schoolboy, he scolded himself.

Well, that was not going to happen again. He needed to make certain Haruhi knew that. They would have a completely professional relationship. Maybe, he should have replaced her with another lawyer after all. That was his first plan this morning but following through seemed too much like running away. So, he had a moment of temporary insanity. He was not going to make one egregious error in judgment change how he behaved around her. And he was not going to make it affect his plans for the future. The fact of the matter was that Haruhi was good at what she did. Even though she considered herself a glorified proofreader, the work she had done so far was incomparable. But, Kyouya knew her character and her intelligence enough to expect that. And. it was much more preferable to be working with someone he knew and trusted. And Haruhi was quiet but not uncomfortably so. He liked that. Actually, Kyouya found that he liked working with Haruhi in general. The five people they had sent before her were each in their own way decidedly unexceptional.

Kyouya did not want to give Haruhi up now that he had finally found someone he liked—as an employee. The point was, he was not going to restart the parade of horrors when he had a person whom could more than satisfactorily complete the job. He would just behave the way he normally did and move on. He and Haruhi were both adults. He would acknowledge that what he did was completely inappropriate and assure Haruhi that it was not going to happen again. It was _not_ going to happen again. It was a fluke. It was a momentary departure from his senses and his ideals caused by…caused by…Kyouya hadn't quite managed to work out what it was caused by but he knew he was not going to let one moment of confusion threaten to challenge his ambitions. Kyouya was confident that it would not happen again. There would be no merits in repeating what would be just an unfortunate distraction.

"Fujioka Haruhi-san." The announcer informed.

Kyouya frowned as he turned to look. He did not know why Fuyumi insisted on such pomp and circumstance like announcing each guest when they arrived. But, he supposed, it did make things easier. It gave him a chance to prepare before seeing her. Perhaps, if he had remembered that he would not have been lurking at the bottom of the steps like some…

Kyouya looked up and spotted Haruhi for the first time. He immediately realized that he was not prepared enough.

Haruhi stood frozen at the top of the stairs. She disliked being the center of attention in a more normal situation. She _hated_ the fact that the entire room's attention seemed to be focused on her.

"Fujioka-sama." Tachibana said holding his arm out for her. Since he had returned he joined Fuyumi's rotation to escort any unaccompanied ladies down the staircase.

Haruhi took a deep breath and inconspicuously smoothed her dress. The dress was snow white to the floor. It was sleeveless with an appliquéd strap on her left shoulder. The raised branch-like design splintered across the bodice diagonally to her right hip, then fragmented downward in the back of the gown. The skirt hugged her hips and began to fishtail from just above her knees. She wore white elbow length gloves and her hair was pulled back at the crown with curls caressing her back, and just a few wisps of hair loose at her temples and along her hairline.

"Haruhi-san looks stunning, doesn't she?" Fuyumi whispered as she paused beside Kyouya. She continued her journey leaving her brother to greet his guest.

Kyouya did not know when Fuyumi had joined him, or left him or could fully recall what she had said. He was far too engrossed and staggered watching Haruhi's descent. He swallowed hard. It was not happening again, he reminded himself. What happened was a fluke…a momentary lapse.

"Kyou—Ootori-san," Haruhi amended remembering to keep everything professional. "Is everything okay."

"Oh, hai." Kyouya said catching himself. He quickly extended his hand for her gloved hand and helped her down the last few steps.

"Is this dress not okay after all? I wasn't sure but Mei said…are you sure you are okay?" Haruhi asked seeing the dazed expression on Kyouya's face as he observed her. She was right before when she thought Kyouya wanted to forget what happened more than she did—and so did she. At least she did not have to worry about what happened the night before happening again. Kyouya looked so uncomfortable in her presence that she was certain he was probably imagining himself anywhere other than in her company. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Senpai?"

"Huh? What?"

Haruhi sighed. Kyouya looked so distracted that he was practically ignoring her. He was the one who invited her in the first place. Actually it was more like an order than an invitation. The least he could do was acknowledge the fact that she came.

"Well? I'm here and formal. Does this not meet your requirements?"

"Oh, no…I mean yes…it's fine." Kyouya answered imperceptibly shaking his head to regain his focus. He took advantage of the fact that he had permission to actually observe her from head to toe. The dress hugged Haruhi's figure as if it were sewn on. It draped across the front of her slender body and illustrated the shape of her breasts and the curve of her hips. Her figure was certainly well past being able to pretend to be a boy. "I think you are actually exceeding the requirements quite a bit." Kyouya mumbled, adjusting his glasses.

"What did you say?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing, we should go in." Kyouya took her by the waist and led her inside. He cautiously glanced at Haruhi again as she stepped before him. Haruhi's dress was made more tantalizing by completely revealing her back. It made a soft 'v' at the small of her back, leaving her completely bare, except for the strap on her left shoulder. Kyouya drank in the sight of her bare skin as his eyes slowly fell, observing her from behind. He began to notice the sway of her hips and become enthralled by the shape of the back of her skirt every time Haruhi took a step. Kyouya immediately looked away.

It was _not_ happening again.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry there wasn't much interaction with them but I promise there will be more in the next chap...which comes much faster after my computer sees **_reviews_**, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey we're back!! So now for my acknowledgements, lol. **Scherherazade, Adriadne Bassarid, thesupersomething, Cactus2008, TheEvilMuffinToaster, DevilHeart13, RareReviewer, Katarina H., Queen34, ayasakura88. **Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far and don't worry you shall get some of the things you've been asking for in this chap which I have to say I had fun writing.

Okay, just a note a **Dietman **is like a Congressman or an MP in Japan. Thier... gov't whatever is called the **Diet**.

**And I don't own Ouran. **

* * *

Haruhi stood beside the hors d' oeuvres. Kyouya had taken the first opportunity of escape and abandoned her very soon after she arrived. Fuyumi, as the de facto woman of the house, was busy being the hostess. It left her very alone and very lonely. She had already made a revolution around the room, but there was no one that she knew. A group of women walked by her and Haruhi thought she recognized a few of them from Ouran. She smiled to greet them before the woman, who was obviously the leader of the group, turned away from her. Haruhi realized she must have recognized her as well. Not everyone was particulary forgiving after finding out their favorite Host was really a female. She sighed, wondering if her entire night was going to be spent like this.

"Haruhi-san!"

Haruhi looked up to see Morinozuka Takashi walking toward her excitedly. He looked the exact same as he did in high school. No, not the exact same. There was something different about him. Wasn't Mori-senpai two years her senior? How was it that he still looked so young? Could his genes be that good? He looked so carefree that Haruhi almost didn't recognize him. Was that the difference? She had never seen such a gleeful expression on his face before. It was almost scary. He took her around the waist and picked her up in an enthusiastic hug, disregarding the fact that her dress was obviously not made for such strenuous activity. Now _this_ was scary. When did this lighthearted personality emerge? This was not the Mori-senpai she knew.

"Haruhi-san, lookin' good." He commented after gently placing her back on her feet.

"M-Mori-senpai…?" Haruhi was certain her face turned several shades of red and she couldn't even find the words to express her shock.

"Satoshi, that is not the way to speak to a lady." An enlighteningly familiar voice said from behind her. "Though he has a point."

She turned around to see the real Mori standing there.

"Mori-senpai!" She said excitedly, forgetting her restraint and throwing her arms around him. Mori returned the hug and stepping back, looked down at her with his serious expression affectionately patting her on the head. Now, that was the Mori-senpai she knew. Then it hit her. "Wait a minute…Satoshi?" Haruhi said turning back to the Morinozuka she had mistaken for the elder.

"In the flesh." Satoshi said with a point and a wink, grinning at her mistake.

She looked back and forth between the two Morinozukas surprised at how much they looked alike. Talk about two peas in one very handsome pod, Haruhi thought smiling.

"There you are!"

"We knew we'd find you by the food."

Haruhi just dropped her head in her hand as Hikaru and Kaoru approached. "Don't say things like that, like I'm only interested in food." She argued.

"Oh, Haruhi don't be shy." Hikaru teased.

"There are lots of choices here." Kaoru said waving his hand over the selection of hors d' oeuvres.

"Ootoro." Mori offered.

Haruhi almost succumbed but realized they would take far to much pleasure in being right than she was willing to give them.

"No, thank you." She answered indignantly causing the group of men around her to laugh.

"Takashi here you—Haru-chan!" The handsome blonde said excitedly, wrapping his arms around her.

"H-Hunni-senpai?" Haruhi stuttered looking up at the man who was now taller than her by several inches. She had at first thought it was Yasuchika but immediately realized that he would never call her _chan _or Haru or look that happy to see her.

"Aww, Haru-chan kawaii." Hunni said taking her hands in his. "Long time, ne?"

"Hai." Haruhi agreed. "Senpai, what happened? You're so tall."

"Did you not recognize me?" He said winking and leaning down to her.

"Well, if you hadn't disappeared on us you would've been around when Mitsukuni had his growth spurt."

"Satoshi." Mori warned.

"Gomen." Haruhi said admonished.

"Don't stay away so long again, okay. We missed you." Hunni said, with a smile that Haruhi didn't realize that she had missed.

"Hai." She answered softly.

"Do you remember Rei-chan?" Hunni asked.

Haruhi looked over for the first time noticing the quiet woman behind her former child-like senpai. Hunni stepped out of the way and putting his arm around her waist, gently nudged her forward.

"Konnichiwa, Haruhi-senpai." She said bowing shyly.

There was only one word Haruhi could find to describe her: stunning. She had large, deep eyes, and long jet-black hair and wore a form fitting dress that looked like midnight. She looked familiar and a little like some big-budget movie's version of a beautiful witch or vampire. Haruhi scolded herself for what she was certain was an insult. That was such an awful thing to think about someone…and so random. Where did that even come from, she wondered. Haruhi stared at the woman for a moment before she realized why the woman before her was so familiar and why her other thoughts were not so random after all, and why she called her _senpai_.

"Kanazuki-chan?" Haruhi said looking at her former kohai and member of the Black Magic Club. She looked from her to Hunni and made another realization. "Ah. So, no more curses then?"

Kanazuki Reiko just smiled, embarrassed. "Only recreationally."

"Hai, it seems our Kana-chan has grown up and completely abandoned her dark ways. Such a shame." Nekozawa suddenly appeared from a door behind them, shrouded in his formal cloaks.

"Eek!" Hikaru screamed and jumping back several feet. "Stop doing that!" He complained clutching his chest.

"Was there always a door there?" Kaoru asked looking around confused.

Disregarding them, Nekozawa moved closer. "But it seems that our Haruhi has grown up quite a bit too." He continued claiming Hikaru's abandoned spot and hovering close beside Haruhi. "That I must say is not a shame."

"Nekozawa-senpai. The light doesn't bother you anymore?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances.

"It is still a trial." Nekozawa sighed. "But we are much stronger than we were before. Aren't we Belzenef?" He said turning to the puppet on his hand, who wore a bow tie for the formal occasion.

"So, I guess this doesn't bother you then?" Kaoru asked.

"What?" Nekozawa asked turning to face him.

"This." Hikaru said turning on the flashlight and shining it under his former senpai's hood.

"Murderers!!!" Nekozawa shrieked as he exited the hall.

"Poor senpai." Haruhi sighed.

"Could you two please refrain from torturing Umehito?" Kyouya asked joining them. "He is a guest here."

"It wasn't our fault Kyouya-senpai." Kaoru said putting his arm around Haruhi's waist.

"He was propositioning Haruhi." Hikaru said doing the same from the opposite side.

"He what?" Kyouya asked.

"He was not!" Haruhi complained, embarrassed.

"Oh, our little Haruhi." Kaoru said, tilting her face towards him.

"Still, as naïve as ever." Hikaru said capturing her chin and turning her towards him.

"It's okay. We'll protect you." Hikaru and Kaoru cooed nuzzling closer to her.

"Yamatte!" Haruhi said in protest.

"Kyouya, here you are."

Haruhi froze when she heard the familiar voice.

"Tama-chan! Look, it's a Host Club reunion." Hunni said, excitedly.

"Everyone, hi. Was that Nekozawa-senpai I saw…running…" Tamaki's words trailed off into silence as his eyes locked with the woman before him. "Haruhi!"

"Tamaki…senpai." Haruhi fought to find something else to say but she was as lost for words as he was.

Everyone had fallen silent, including Hunni who realized that a Host Club reunion would not be as pleasant an idea for some as it was for others.

"Haruhi…how are you?" Tamaki said apprehensively.

"I-"

"Tama, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends."

Haruhi watched Tamaki freeze as a beautiful woman slid beside him and slinked her arm through his. She wore an iridescent gray dress with an dramatic black pearl necklace.

"Gomen, of course." Tamaki said smiling nervously. "Everyone this is Mikimoto Sayuri."

"His fiancé." She added. "So this is the famous Host Club."

"Yes, this is everyone."

"Everyone?" She said surveying the group until her eyes returned to Haruhi. "So, you must be the commoner."

"It's Haruhi." She informed.

Sayuri's eyes surveyed Haruhi roving up and down to take inventory of everything from her chignon hairstyle to her silver strappy heels.

"What an interesting dress. It's exquisite actually." She admitted reluctantly.

"This is a Mei Oui original." Kaoru said taking Haruhi's hand and turning around so Sayuri could see the back.

"The first one worn off the runway." Hikaru said finishing the revolution.

"Very exclusive." The twins said in unison.

"Stop turning me around like that." Haruhi growled causing both Hitachiin's to take a step back. The last thing she wanted was to be prodded and paraded before Tamaki's fiancé. She could see in Sayuri's eyes that she did not like the fact that they were breathing the same air and the feeling was mutual.

"So, Haruhi is it? I've heard so much about you. You know how Tama is enamored with all things commoner of course." She said moving closer to Tamaki. "But, I was so fascinated by your story. I mean a poor scholarship student, to be aligned with the heirs of the wealthiest families in Japan and then running around dressed like a boy. It would be wonderful to be that free of the decorum required in our world. To be able to do what you want without worrying about disgracing your parents, I almost envy you." She ended with a sigh.

Haruhi could feel her temperature rise and her hand curl into a fist. She could see that Sayuri wanted to say something to 'put her in her place' and she would've ignored it…_if_ she hadn't mentioned her parents. Haruhi smiled politely.

"Well, there is no need to envy me. I am sure Tamaki can teach you all about what he thinks it is to be a commoner. And I am certain that you will have no trouble convincing anyone that you are a boy."

Sayuri gasped but was unable to form words.

Tamaki's jaw dropped.

Hunni looked on in awe.

Mori expression changed slightly but no one could not tell in which direction.

Satoshi bowed his head to hide his large grin.

And the Hitachiin's pretended, though not very hard, to try to hold back their laughter.

Kyouya's eyes grew larger than his glasses and before Sayuri could regain herself to make another comment he interceded.

"Haruhi, we need to get started on the plans I need to show you." He grabbed her by the waist, making certain that she knew this was not a request, and quickly led her away from the group.

Haruhi held her head high as Kyouya practically dragged her into the Library, which was the closest empty room.

"Haruhi I know Sayuri-san was out of place but how could you-"

"How could I? How could you? How could you not even tell me that Tamaki was going to be here?" She hissed.

"Well, Tamaki is my best friend and the Suoh's are a family that we have a lot of business connections with. Of course he would be here." Kyouya answered confused as to why Haruhi was so surprised.

"Then why am I here?"

"I don't understand."

"Why am I here Ootori-sama?" Haruhi asked stressing the honorific title to show her personal detachment. "You just called me and ordered me to attend this party. I thought that I had work to do or something that necessitated my attendance but so far I have done nothing and you have been nowhere around me at all. So I ask again, why am I here? How could you invite me knowing that I would see Tamaki and his fiancé? Do you ever stop to think about anybody but yourself?" Haruhi continued with the questions, once again, not giving Kyouya the opportunity to answer any of them. "Do you ever think of anyone's feelings but your own? Did you think about me at all? No. Because my feelings do not matter do they? My feelings would not matter unless they affected your profit margins or your goals. There were no _merits_ and nothing for you to gain in even having the decency to warn me so I would at least be prepared before running into my ex and the woman who is apparently better than me. It didn't even dawn on you that this might be hard for me did it?" Haruhi finished turning away from him.

Kyouya looked at her in stunned silence. In all honesty it didn't dawn on him that this might be difficult for Haruhi. It didn't dawn on him at all. He didn't think about Haruhi's reaction to seeing Tamaki or his fiancé or how it might affect her in any way. What surprised Kyouya the most was not Haruhi's distress but the unexpected reaction he had to seeing Haruhi in distress. Though he did not anticipate such an intense reaction, especially after so many years had passed, he was far more surprised by his own reaction to her pain and the knowledge that he was the cause. It was disturbing and strange and unfamiliar territory for a man accustomed to regulating his emotions.

Kyouya began thinking about Haruhi's words and why he had invited her in the first place. She was right. She didn't have any work to do. He hadn't introduced her to any of the colleagues he had convinced himself she needed to be acquainted with. But, he had wanted her there. Kyouya knew he wanted her to be there tonight. What was the reason? Why was he so insistent that she attends, especially knowing that Tamaki and Sayuri would be here? What did he have to gain from her presence? _Other than seeing Haruhi dressed up again_.

Kyouya could feel his brain do a 360 from the shock of that thought. No. No way. There was no possible way that _that_ was the reason he wanted Haruhi at the party. That could not have been the motivation. He was Ootori Kyouya. He didn't suffer from such base impulses. There was no way that his motivation was something so unenlightened, so unsophisticated, so un-evolved, so un…something as the opportunity to see Haruhi dressed up. It must've been because of his primitive reaction the night before, he decided. He wanted to apologize. That was true. He needed to let her know that what he did was a mistake. That was also true. It was a lapse in—no lack of judgment. There was no judgment involved in that impulsive action at all. He just needed Haruhi to know that and that it will _never_ happen again. That was why he invited her. That was why he was so adamant that she attend. There was no other logical reason for his insistence. Kyouya was certain of it.

Haruhi sighed as she watched Kyouya staring at her in silence. She should've known better than to expect anything from him including or especially an apology. She needed to leave. She needed to get out of his presence and his home as soon as possible. She turned to exit from the other door only to be surprised by it slamming shut as soon as she had begun to pull it open. Frozen in shock, Haruhi could feel Kyouya behind her. One hand was on the door above her preventing her departure, the other at her waist. He was so close that Haruhi was immediately wrapped in Kyouya's scent. He smelled crisp and refined an effect of freshly done clothing and expensive cologne that was enticing but not overpowering. Haruhi could feel Kyouya's fingertips on her skin, the heat of his body against her back and hear his breath in the stillness of the room. The combination of senses created an alien reaction within her that caused her heart to skip a beat and made her feel a bit lightheaded.

"Gomen." Kyouya said softly. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and swallowed hard, knowing that his proximity to Haruhi was inappropriate and unwise. Kyouya could feel her hair tickling his neck. His eyes had lulled closed from being so close to Haruhi and inhaling the scent that had been burned in his conscious since the night before. Smells like Sakura, Kyouya thought.

"My mother…it reminds me of my mother." Haruhi said softly, turning around to face him.

It took a moment for Kyouya to realize that what Haruhi said had been a response and that he had actually said that last thought _aloud_. He dropped his head embarrassed trying to find a way to rescind his imprudent comment.

"Haruhi-"

"Kyouya have you seen-"

Kyouya and Haruhi quickly separated and turned around surprised.

Tamaki stood in the first doorway his face expressing his shock and fury at seeing them so intimately positioned.

"Tamaki," Kyouya began, hoping he did not sound as guilty as he felt. Desperate for something to do, he adjusted his glasses. "You were looking for-"

"I'm going to get a glass of champagne." Haruhi announced eager to leave an increasingly uncomfortable situation.

Kyouya whipped his head around and looked at her alarmed. He remembered the last time Haruhi was upset and began drinking champagne.

"Just one glass." She assured, fighting the smile she could feel forming after accurately reading Kyouya's expression.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her, fighting against his own smile.

Not knowing what to say to Kyouya after their unexpected connection, and not wanting to say anything to Tamaki after everything that had passed between them, Haruhi immediately departed.

Kyouya turned to look at the man he called his best friend with a sigh. He could see the ire in Tamaki's face and all he could do was hope that they would finish this unpleasant conversation quickly. He did not want to spend the rest of the night arguing with or reassuring Tamaki about a woman neither of them was supposed to have feelings for.

"Tamaki-"

"Kyouya what exactly is going on?" Tamaki asked with a huff, placing his hands on his hips.

"Going on?" Kyouya said with false incomprehension. He was very adept at knowing the best way to command a situation by choosing the most effective emotion to display.

"Don't do that thing with me Kyouya." Tamaki complained. "You know exactly what I mean. What is going on with you and Haruhi?"

"Nothing." He said curtly, remembering that Tamaki had seen him do this for over a decade. "Why would you even think-"

"Because you were about to kiss her!"

Kyouya balked but immediately regained his composure. "Kiss her? Tamaki where would you get such a…such a…ridiculous idea?" It was a ridiculous idea, Kyouya thought. He was not about to kiss Haruhi. What on earth would possess him to kiss Haruhi? _Again_.

"Kyouya-"

"Tamaki, I don't know what you think you saw but you are misinterpreting it. Haruhi and I work together. We are not even friends." Kyouya ended unable to curb the bitter tang to his words as he said it.

"Then what happened? Why were you embracing her?" Tamaki asked.

"Are you sure you really want to know, _mon ami_?" Kyouya asked in a tone he knew Tamaki would understand.

"No." Tamaki whispered taking a seat. He didn't want to know. Tamaki could pretty well guess what had happened and he certainly knew what had caused Haruhi to be so upset. If he knew the truth unequivocally, Tamaki thought, he would no longer be able to hope for a better alternative.

Kyouya crossed the room and poured them two glasses of one of the Ootori's finest single malts. "Tamaki you made your decision and you've moved on haven't you?"

"I have." Tamaki sighed as he took the glass. "I thought I had."

"You thought? What does that mean?" Kyouya asked sitting opposite him. "Do you still have feelings for Haruhi?"

"I think I always will. But, no I have moved on. I had no choice. And I love Sayuri. I just didn't think it would this hard you know…seeing Haruhi again." Tamaki let out another dramatic sigh before taking a sip. He looked up suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

"Because, I do not think about anyone but myself apparently." Kyouya said sourly, before taking a drink. The smooth liquid slid down his throat like velvet and warmed his chest, but Kyouya was too busy digesting Haruhi's words to savor it.

"What?" Tamaki asked trying to analyze the indignant expression on Kyouya's face.

"It was a last minute decision." Kyouya amended. Though I still don't know why, he thought taking another drink.

"I should apologize to her for what Sayuri said."

"I think it's better if you don't say much to Haruhi tonight. Aside from the politeness, you should leave any possible conversation up to her."

"But, Kyouya I want her to know that I'm sorry and that Sayuri is really a good person after all."

"Tamaki, it is bad enough that she has to see you here with Sayuri-san. You shouldn't force the association on her. Whether Haruhi wants to reconcile with you should be her decision. She did not have any say in the termination of your relationship; she should at least have some say in your reconciliation." Kyouya said firmly. Besides, the last thing he needed tonight was Haruhi deciding she wanted a second glass of champagne. He knew well enough how that story ends.

"You're right of course Kyouya, as usual." Tamaki conceded.

Kyouya didn't respond. Lost in his thoughts, he continued sipping his scotch. He hadn't been feeling much like his usual _right _self these past few days.

"Do you think she will ever forgive me?"

"I don't know." Kyouya answered honestly. "But considering it's Haruhi…probably."

* * *

Kyouya and Tamaki exited the Library only to see Haruhi and Sayuri alone conversing by the champagne. This couldn't be good. They exchanged glances with a 'you take one, I'll take the other' understanding. After ten years of friendship some conversations did not require words.

"Haruhi." Kyouya said smiling as he joined them.

"Sayuri." Tamaki said, unable to ignore her he turned and said hello to Haruhi as well.

Haruhi just looked at him stunned.

"Haruhi, I was just looking for you. We haven't danced all night." Kyouya said extending his hand to her.

Now, Haruhi was stunned for a completely different reason. She looked at her ex and his fiancé and at Kyouya's proffered hand and chose the lesser of the evils available to her.

"Hai." She said allowing Kyouya to lead her away.

"You looked like you needed saving." Kyouya said as they walked towards the dance floor.

"It was very strange."

"Why? What happened?"

"Haruhi-san. Ootori-san."

"Haya-san." Haruhi said looking up surprised. "I didn't know you'd be here."

Kyouya was thinking the same thing along with the idea that he may have to start approving Fuyumi's invitation list in the future.

"I didn't know you'd be here either. I saw you arrive but I have not been able to find you since then. You're not hiding from me are you?" He asked with a wink.

"Oh, no I no."

"Good, so would you like to dance? We could give the cameras another opportunity to see how well we look together."

Kyouya began releasing Haruhi so she could dance with Hayate. He knew women preferred Ikeda's light rhetoric to his taciturn nature and it was a party after all. Kyouya had only gone over to get her away from Sayuri and the champagne. What Haruhi did now was her business. It wasn't any concern of his. And, Kyouya had far more pressing matters at hand than dancing with Haruhi anyway.

"Arrigato Haya-san." Haruhi began. "But, I was just going to dance with Ootori-san."

Kyouya eyes quickly flashing to her was the only thing that showed his surprise.

"Oh," Hayate said surprised. "I didn't realize you were so social Ootori-san."

"Well, everything has a season doesn't it." Kyouya answered. He placed his arm around Haruhi's waist again and continued leading her to the marble floor.

"Ootori-san, you don't like Haya-san much do you?" Haruhi asked as they began to dance.

"What gives you that impression?" Kyouya said tight-lipped.

"You. But, I suppose I could see why a person like you wouldn't have much esteem for a person like him." Haruhi mused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Haruhi pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side as she considered her answer, completely unaware of how well the angle accented her features. "I suppose for someone who works as hard as you do to attain your goal it must be... bothersome to see Haya-san do nothing but play."

"How do you do that?" Kyouya said amazed. He had not seen Haruhi in years yet she managed to tell him exactly what he was thinking, sometimes before he knew he was thinking it.

"Do what?"

"Nothing." Kyouya said. "Onto matters more important that Ikeda: you only had one glass of champagne right?"

"Hai, just one." Haruhi said grinning.

They both looked up to see Tamaki and Sayuri waltzing a few couples away from them.

"And, Sayuri-san didn't say anything to make you desire more?" Kyouya said trying to find out what Haruhi thought was so strange about their conversation.

"No, it was very strange."

"So I've heard."

"She…she apologized to me."

"Apologized?"

"Hai. I don't understand."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she was nervous about meeting me and that she felt intimidated and let that get the better of her." Haruhi explained obviously still trying to comprehend everything.

"So, what's the problem?"

"It makes no sense."

"What?"

"Why she would be intimidated by _me_?"

"Haruhi, have you seen what you look like tonight?" Kyouya answered. He silently cursed his inability to restrain himself from another imprudent comment but immediately went about remedying it. "I mean, most women—people rather are intimidated when they meet their lover's ex… I would imagine."

"Hmm." Haruhi could find anything else to say still too confused by the strangeness of the whole situation. It took her a while to realize that their dance was over and that Kyouya was leading her away from the floor.

"Ootori-san." An older gentleman called stopping them. "And, who is this lovely lady you are entertaining tonight?"

"Fujioka Haruhi this is Dietman Kurozawa."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance my dear." Dietman Kurozawa said kissing Haruhi's hand.

"You as well." Haruhi answered. She glanced at Kyouya and could see from his the furrow of his brow that Dietman Kurozawa was another person whose company Kyouya was not fond of.

"Well, I could certainly see why Kyouya would keep you around." Dietman Kurozawa said with a lecherous grin.

"Fujioka-san is a lawyer and is working with me on my new endeavor." Kyouya explained, inconspicuously taking Haruhi's hand and slipping it out of the Dietman's grasp.

"Ah, yes your secret project. When are you going to let me know what this is all about? I'm sure I could assist you." Dietman Kurozawa said.

"I am afraid you shall have to wait like everyone else, Dietman Kurozawa." Kyouya answered.

"I see. Never let your left hand know what your right hand is doing, huh?"

"That depends entirely on the left hand I suppose." Kyouya answered with a saccharine smile.

"Ha!" Dietman Kurozawa bellowed, masking his offense. "This is why they all call him _the_ Ootori I suppose. But, you must have some regard for tradition. In your father's day things were done very differently. He knew the most effective way to get through the required channels."

Kyouya's eyes narrowed at the suggestion. Yes, in his father's day things were done differently. He could see Dietman Kurozawa practically itching his palm in anticipation. Though Kyouya used his cunning and the influence the Ootori name afforded him, he was not in the habit of bribing Dietmen or issuing payoffs to expedite his progress. He was not willing to compromise his integrity by having business dealings with certain less ethical members of the Diet. Kyouya was aware that his way of doing things was not appreciated by those who had grown accustomed to his father's affinity for working in the gray area. But he was disinclined to follow his father's, indifference to unscrupulous business practices. Eventually the corrupt members of the Diet would be exposed and Kyouya was not going to sully his name by being connected to them. And, Kyouya certainly had no intention of living his life tied to another man's pocket.

"In my day?" Ootori Yoshio said joining them. He moved and stood beside his youngest son. "Kurozawa I didn't realize that my day had passed. Don't be so eager to put me out to pasture Kurozawa. My son has not succeeded me just yet." He said patting Kyouya's shoulder before adding. "Either of them."

Kyouya gave an imperceptible frown as the two older gentlemen began their conversation of allusions like an intricate dance. He hated when his father did that. He was always dangling the carrot before him in an effort to keep him in line. It was always the same. He would make a statement that sounded like the decision was made and that Kyouya would be his successor. But, before his son got the opportunity to become confident he would make another sly comment to invalidate it. He wanted Kyouya to know that the decision had not officially been made and more importantly that, no matter what the consensus was in the Japanese business world, the decision was ultimately up to _him_.

Haruhi observed the conversations with the focus of a chess tournament. Sometimes she could see why Kyouya was the way he was. It must be hard always treading a line where one misstep or mistaken word could cost him all he had been working for. And then to know that the person in charge of your fate was a psuedo-maniacal parent must create an entirely different emotional strain. She was so accustomed to seeing the opulence and excess of their lives that she sometimes forgot how much pressure they were under to excel and to surpass their predecessors. Haruhi almost felt sorry for Kyouya. It even made her begin thinking of Tamaki and the decision he was forced to make between her and his family. She did not agree with it but seeing it unfold before her, she could pity them. She was glad that she was not a part of this world and that she never would be.

* * *

**_A/N: _**So what did you think. I hope you guys are okay with the interaction and the appearance of the Host Club. I always planned on them coming here but some people like Nekozawa just showed up, as is his habit. You know what to do. **Review**. **Review. Review. **Or I'll Belzenef will be very displeased **;[ **


End file.
